


Marv & Jackie Argue

by RottenFruitz



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti and Jameson are mentioned, Arguing, Blood, Swearing, but not really in the fic, non cannon egos, these are my versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenFruitz/pseuds/RottenFruitz
Summary: A short thing I wrote a day or two ago as practice. Marvin and Jackie get into a fight.
Kudos: 9





	Marv & Jackie Argue

“Hey, don’t act like I’m the bad guy here,” Marvin snapped, “I’ve been trying to help! Unlike _some_ people here, I’m trying to be smart about this.”

“Oh, so you want us to trade Chase away like a goddamn playing card? Is that your clever plan?” Jackie shoved Marvin into the wall, and Marvin shoved back.

The magician’s eyes turned black as he started to speak again. “Yes, that _is_ my clever plan,” he growled, “It’s more clever than anything _your_ dumbass could ever think up.”

“You know that’s never gonna fucking happen,” Jackie’s eyes started to glow. Electricity crackled over the surface of his cornea, but Marvin was unfazed. He got even closer to Jackie’s face until their noses were almost touching.

“Chase _wants_ to go, let him go,” he said, his voice low and threatening, “Don’t be stupid. It’s your fault Anti has Jameson, but we could fix that now if you’d just fucking listen to me.”

“ _Don’t you dare_ act like it’s my fault Jameson’s gone,” Jackie grabbed the collar of Marvin’s shirt.

“Oh, but you know I’m right,” Marvin said, his voice becoming strangled as the hero lifted him off his feet by his shirt, “You know that if you just left Chase alone none of this would be happening right now. We’d all be living our lives, having a grand old time!” Black sludge began to ooze from where the walls and ceilings met. The house started to shake.

“Shut up!” Jackie snarled, his human disguise partly falling apart as his mouth opened up to his ears and his teeth became long and sharp. “Shut up! I _saved_ Chase, what have you ever done except for work with Anti? You’re a goddamn traitor, and everyone here knows it, even if they won’t say it.”

“So I’m a traitor for trying to help you ungrateful fucks now, huh?” Marvin spat, “Fuck you man! I’ve been _helping_ you from the start you asshole!” Jackie started to choke him, but Marvin was prepared. He sunk a dagger into the hero’s arm, then pulled it towards him until he was dropped. Jackie let go and screamed, ripping the knife out his flesh as the wound began to rapidly heal.

“You know what?” he took a step towards Marvin, who was wheezing on the floor, “I never want to see your fucking face here again. _Get out._ ”

“Fine, I will!” Marvin shouted, getting up on shaky legs. The black sludge that had been slowly dripping down the walls suddenly pooled together on one spot. Marvin walked into the puddle, and the sludge dissolved as quickly as it had appeared.


End file.
